edukayfunfandomcom-20200213-history
Dietary Items
Dietary Items are consumable foodstuffs that appear in the series of educational videos by EdukayFUN. Jarred Items In the first episode, ''Johnny Johnny Yes Papa'', the viewers are able to observe four different jars on the counter. These jars are labelled Sugar, Flour, Salt and Beans. Johnny normally picks out the sugar jar. Sugar is a light grey substance. Sugar many years ago was something a delicacy, but eating this item alone in modern times is highly unorthodox, and is shunned by Papa. When Papa and Johnny are chasing each other, the viewers can see four other jars: Coffee, Tea, Nuts and Catsup. The latter jar has boggled the minds of many researchers, bringing up great debate: is Catsup just ketchup, or does it have something to do with the orange cat from Ding Dong Bell? Advocates of each theory rely on barnyard epithets and accusations of moral turpitude in their ongoing crusade to persuade each other of the correctness of their respective theories. Papa is known to switch the jars from time to time, and reported contents include newt eyes, worms, peanut butter, lizard legs, magic, toadstools, hazel, peppermint, nutmeg, cinnamon, eggnog, love, chestnuts, blood, insects, fruit, garlic, Wolfsbane, toothpaste, necks, slop, stew, biscuits, rum, grog, scurvy and artichoke hearts. How Papa procures these items is unclear, albeit impressive. Tomatoes Tomatoes are another food item in the EdukayFUN world, but a bit more controversial in matters. There are several records of a human consuming one and become a tomato version of themselves, the sole remedy being to surgically debride the tomato malignancy from their bodies, a surgery that few individuals other than Papa possess the requisite training or skill to perform. A rumour has for sometime been ciruculating amongst the research community that breeders of the plants have incorporated extensive genetic modification into their vegetables to increase their consumption, and activists have lobbied against these activities, citing their tendency to transform people into tomatoes. The legal status of these tomato cultivars is no doubut a highly polarizing issue among members of the elite ranks in the EdukayFUN universe. Fruits Apples and Bananas are two fruits favoured by Minimen, knowing their great taste and amazing nutritional value. The Minimen are especially protective of their possessions, and also can and will steal other's fruits and use them as projectile weapons. However, Ulsa is especially displeased when these activities take place. Baseball Snacks Snacks for baseball in the EdukayFUN world include the traditional peanuts and Cracker Jacks. Red Baseball Johnnies are known to conjure up peanuts for the infielders, whereas Blue Baseball Johnnies have stashes of Cracker Jacks for the batters and outfielders. One researcher has documented a rumor that Baseball Johnnies also give out the snacks to the audience, making for a traditional and exciting experience for athletes and fans alike. Pigs Another food item that Papa has not sanctioned for eating is pigs. These pigs are pink, medium sized, and very round. For some reason, pigs run straight into Johnny's mouth, possibly because they smell sugar, or perhaps due to a spell invoked by Papa. It is suggested that several thousand years ago early residents brutally hunted the animals to the brink of extinction; in modern times they keep them hidden away in cupboards. Whether this practice of animal husbandry is performed as an altruistic act of conservation or perhaps for another, darker purpose, is currently unknown. Mice Mice are another food item, albeit not eaten by humans--mice are consumed by cats, like Pussy. Mice are known to jump high in the air, and it is speculated that Pussy's long neck has evolved as an adaptation to counter their impressive leaping abilities. Mice occasionally turn the tables and chase Pussy. Because of size difference and historical predator / prey relationship, it is unlikely that the mice are aiming to devour Pussy, but instead may be attempting to achieve an alternate, equally grisly objective. Some suggest early tribes hunted down mice, but as time passed, they evolved other, less murine tastes, potentially allowing the mouse population to grow to epidemic proportions, if not for the heroic actions of Pussy, who shoulders responsibility for keeping the mouse population in check. Trees Although most tree species are not a documented food source for humans, some characters in the EdukayFUN world do occasionally eat them, apparently as a celebratory snack. There are reports of characters having regurgitated trees, which is consistent with them being nondigestible due to being made primarily out of wood. It is assumed that trees are consumed for their taste rather than their nutritional value. Category:EdukayFUN Items